The present invention relates to an energy absorption system, which is in particular suited for seats in helicopters, air planes and motor vehicles. The energy absorption system consists of a movable carriage, a fixed bearing and a deformable material strip, wherein the deformable material strip is at least areally connected to the fixed bearing. The energy absorption system may be adjusted to a weight range being suited for the passenger.
It is a commonly known problem, that during the transport of persons shocks may occur, which have to be absorbed in order that the person does not suffer any harm. In this regard it is necessary to transform the shock energy, such that the remaining impact onto the person is as low as possible. One possibility is the use of shock absorbers, which store the energy by means of spring effect and transfer the energy over a longer range of time being determined by the oscillation period, so that the shock may be reduced. An improved absorption of shocks is achieved when the shock energy is transformed into a non-mechanical energy. Such systems are designated as energy absorption systems. The energy absorption is thereby enabled through one or more absorption elements.
From DE 41 34 545 C2 an energy absorption element is known in which between two profile parts a material strip is located, which is attached in a areally removable manner at one profile part and is permanently attached to the other profile part. If a shock or tension occurs between the two profile parts, the energy from the areal connection between the material strip and the profile part is absorbed, in such a way that the areal attachment is removed. The known material strip is for example attached by bonding, welding or by means of rivets. Removing of the material strip requires energy, whereby the shock energy is used up. The material strip consists of flexible and tear-resistant material. Since in these energy absorption elements the deformation is not crucial for the energy absorption, various materials may be applied. This characteristic is advantageous for the light weight construction and enables a cost efficient production.
This known material strip has in the past been used among others in energy absorption systems for helicopter seats. The material strip was thereby fixably attached to a movable carriage and attached areally strippable at the seat leg. The stripping of the material strip from the seat leg—and thus the stroke of the movable carriage—became in this case the bigger the higher the weight of the passenger on the respective seat has been. A weight depending limitation of the carriage stroke has not been possible up to now.